SG1 Again: A New Beginning
by Teri
Summary: Postseries end. Just had to make sure the original SG1 ended up together again. Slight crossover with MacGyver and a brief mention of Farscape and Atlantis. Friendship: Carter, Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c.


**A New Beginning: SG-1 Again  
**_A Stargate: SG-1 Story_  
by Teri

* * *

Summary: Post-series end – Just had to make sure the original SG-1 ended up together again. (Slight crossover with MacGyver and a mention of Farscape and Atlantis.) 

Author's Note: I read recently that Mark Carter lives in San Diego, CA. I always thought it was Los Angeles, CA. For the purpose of this story, he lives in Los Angeles, CA.

Disclaimer: The author is not associated with the owners or creators of Stargate: SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis, MacGyver, or Farscape. The story was written for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

* * *

_A New Beginning _

"What is this Colonel?" General Landry looked at the envelope Colonel Carter had just handed him. He had a fairly good idea what it was, but hoped he was wrong.

"My resignation, Sir."

"Colonel," the General paused deciding to be more personal, "Sam, you can take a leave of absence. I know you've been through the ringer with the Ori and Ba'al. We all have. Now that the Ori aren't an imminent threat, take a leave, regroup. You don't have to resign."

"Sir, my sister-in-law Tina died of cancer two months ago. I didn't even know because we – I've been so wrapped-up in everything here. You gave us a week's leave after the Asgard incident and I went to see them as soon as I found out. Mark is acting just like my Dad did after my Mom died and his kids are hurting for it. They need someone. I'm not going to let them, or him, go through this alone." She paused as she remembered how she felt dealing with her Mother's death, dealing with it alone. She looked the General in the eye, her voice determined, "I'm not going to let history repeat itself."

"It sounds like you've made up your mind."

"I have, Sir."

_SG-1 Again _

Sam looked up from her computer at the knocking on the door. It was Daniel and Teal'c.

"Is it true?" Daniel asked as he walked in not waiting for her to answer the knock.

She knew what he was asking, "yeah."

"Because of Mark?" Daniel asked sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Partly, mostly because of me."

"It won't be the same around here without you."

"Indeed," Teal'c spoke for the first time.

"I'm sorry. I'll miss being here, but I feel it is something I have to do. It's my family." Sam stopped and looked at the men in front of her, "well, the rest of my family."

Daniel returned her smile.

"Family is indeed important," Teal'c repeated her sentiment. "The Ori are no longer an immediate threat. I too know where I belong." Teal'c paused a moment. "R'yac has sent word that Kar'yn has given birth once more. They have named her Drey'auc."

"Congratulations, Grandpa," Daniel thumped him on the back and Sam got up and gave him a hug.

"I've have decided to return to them."

After a moment of silence, Daniel gulped slightly as he realized, he was going to be alone. He just could not imagine being here at the Mountain without them both. With the Goa'uld and the Ori no longer a threat, Janet dead, Jack gone, and with Sam and Teal'c leaving, why was he staying? "So you're leaving too?"

"I am Daniel Jackson."

"You are? I thought you were Teal'c?" Colonel Mitchell said standing in the doorway. "Come on guys, we can't disband SG-1."

"Oh? Come on, Mitchell, don't you want more time to work on your secret project?" Daniel asked with a straight face.

"Secret project?" Mitchell asked trying to brush off the comment.

"Wormholes?" Sam chuckled.

_Frell._ Mitchell looked worried for a moment then was able to affect a casual look. "Right, well I agreed to meet Vala in the mess. I better get there before she eats all of the pie."

After Mitchell, Daniel affected his best Mitchell voice, "now that's what I'm talking about." The three remaining original members of SG-1 shared a good-natured laugh at tormenting their good friend Cameron Mitchell.

_A New Beginning: SG-1 Again _

A week later, Sam was packing up her house. The next day the moving truck would come. She was surprised when the doorbell rang.

She got to the door and looked through the window and saw it was Daniel, who waved at her.

She opened the door, "Daniel?"

"Hey, Sam."

"Is something wrong?" She ushered him into the living room.

"No, I ah, just wanted to find out what your new address is going to be. Have you found an apartment or are you going to be living with Mark?"

She smiled, "no actually, I've bought the house next door to them."

"You did? Wow, you were lucky it was for sale."

"No luck involved, Daniel." She smiled as she told him, "they were very eager to sell.

Daniel just looked at her. There seemed to be more to the story.

"Okay, they decided to sell after I offered them three times the value of their house. It was then they decided to sell. They _were_ very eager when they heard the offer."

"You didn't."

"Did," she said with a smile that looked like the cat that ate the canary.

Daniel just laughed it was such a "Jack" thing to do. Something all of them had picked-up from him.

"Lots of bedrooms?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, four, more than I really need, but it will give me room for when you and Teal'c are visiting, hopefully Cassie too."

"Good, good." Daniel stood and started pacing a little.

"Daniel?"

"I was wondering if you would mind a house guest, at least until I could find an apartment?"

Sam looked at him confused, "Daniel, I know that since you descended I've been encouraging you to find a home, something besides your room on base, but Los Angeles to the Mountain . . . unless you are planning on beaming to work?"

"Actually, I also submitted my resignation. Teal'c left yesterday, but you know that. General Landry has actually put Mitchell to work on his wormholes. Vala is already bored so the General decided she might like to visit Atlantis. . . "

Sam's eyes widened, "I think I feel sorry for Rodney."

"I certainly feel bad for Elizabeth. So, I, uh," Daniel tried to get back on topic. "You know, General Hammond finally got to retire to his granddaughters. Even Jack resigned and went fishing. So I decided that it was time for me after having ascended twice, being a prior, and the death of the Asgard, that it was time for me to be 'of the Tauri' again. I thought I might as well start over somewhere that I know someone. Surprise, you won!"

Sam walked over and hugged him. "Of course, you can stay with me and not just until you find an apartment. Daniel, you're my best friend, my family. I have a huge house – live with me."

Daniel pulled back and grinned. He put on his best Scarlet O'Hara voice, "now, now, Colonel Carter, are you propositioning me?"

Sam smiled at him and swat him on the arm.

_A New Beginning: SG-1 Again _

About two months later . . .

"Bye, Aunt Sam. Bye, Uncle Daniel."

"Bye Abbey, have fun."

"Have fun, Stephen!"

Sam and Daniel waved as Sam's niece and nephew got on the bus and left for summer camp for two weeks.

"Well," Sam said as they started to walk back to the house.

"Well," Daniel agreed.

Sam laughed, "are you as bored as I am?"

"Yes," he laughed back, "not that I don't love the kids."

"Of course. That goes without saying."

"You know Elizabeth had been telling me about a think tank with a lot of government connections. They do a lot of everything from environmental work, to scientific advancements, to archeology, to top international peace negotiations."

"Sounds fine, lots of variety, but . . . what about the kids?"

"Elizabeth says they are really good about flex hours for their operatives."

"You've been talking to Dr. Weir a lot haven't you?"

Daniel just blushed.

Sam just smiled at his discomfort. "Okay, I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to see if they would be interested in talking to us."

It was only later that Daniel thought it was funny that neither considered taking the job without the other. Old habits die hard?

_A New Beginning: SG-1 Again _

Later that night, Sam and Daniel were having dinner when the door bell rang. They looked at each other. Neither was expecting anyone.

Sam got up and looked out the window. Surprised at who she saw she quickly opened the door. "Teal'c!" She hugged him. "What are you doing here?" The silent 'here on Earth?' was heard by all.

After the door was closed, Teal'c responded, "I have come to understand that my home is with the Tauri now."

"You're moving back?" Sam asked in hopeful surprise.

Teal'c nodded.

"Wouldn't you rather be with Rya'c and your grandchildren?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c was silent for a moment as his mind flashed back.

_Teal'c was lying in bed. Drey'auc now about two months old had been wailing for over an hour. Her parents felt that allowing her to cry was a good thing. Teal'c more than disagreed as he put his head under his pillow. He finally made it to sleep when he felt something on his stomach. He pulled the pillow off his face and saw his toddler grandson, Ronac, sitting on him. _

"_Grandpa, why is the sky purple?"_

"_Because . . . "_

"_Grandpa, why does Drey cry?"_

"_Because . . . "_

"_Grandpa, will you teach me to . . . " _

"_Grandpa!"_

_It didn't take Teal'c long to realize that being a full time Grandfather would test his patience more than any System lord had ever done..  
_

"I am most certain, Daniel Jackson," he said solemnly as his respect for his late wife grew in leaps and bounds.

"Would you like to live here with us?" Sam asked as Daniel nodded.

Teal'c actually smiled, "Indeed."

_A New Beginning: SG-1 Again _

About a month later . . .

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c are sitting in the office of Craig Bannister, Chief of Operations for the Phoenix Foundation. Craig is now Sam and Daniel's boss. He had hired them on the spot after he heard from Pete Thornton that their references included Lt. General George Hammond USAF, Internationally known Negotiator Dr. Elizabeth Weir, and the President of the United States himself.

"As we discussed, Dr. Lambert has his lab set-up in Brazil. We believe that his experiments with time dilation fields could be important. He may also need protection. We want you to go down and see if his experiments are what he claims. Then if he wants to come back bring him or else help determine what security needs he has. Understood?"

Sam looked over Daniel, "yes, we understand."

"And, Mr. Murray, " he said looking over at Teal'c, "will be assisting you?"

"Yes."

"Good," Craig continued, "I got one of our operatives to act as your guide. He has spent a lot of time in Brazil and is friends with the man who has been providing land for the good doctor to work on. You will have to spend a night or two at the Trumbo compound in order to gather supplies to continue down the river to get to the lab."

Daniel pushed his glasses-up, "when will we meet this operative?"

"I've asked him to stop by today. He should be here in a few minutes. That way you can make plans before you leave on Wednesday."

This was followed by knocking at the door.

"That should be Mac." He raised his voice, "come-in."

As the door opened, the three former members of SG-1 turned to the door. As they saw who walked through the door each person reacted. Sam felt her jaw drop. Daniel starred at the man amazed. Teal'c only allowed the corner of his mouth to curl in a smile.

In walked a tall man, with blonde hair that was not quite shoulder-length. Of course, that was not uncommon, but that fact that this man looked an awful lot like a carefree Jack O'Neill, right down to the scared eyebrow, was what got their attention.

"Hey, Mac," Craig warmly welcomed the man. "This is the team you will be guiding into 'Trumbo's World.' This is Dr. Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Mr. Teal'c Murray." He turned to the team, "and this is MacGyver."

MacGyver just looked at the people in front of him and couldn't help but smile. "Pleased to meet ya, campers."

Sam not sure what was going on, offered her hand in greeting. She and MacGyver shook hands. He smiled at her. She knew that smile.

"Nice grip you have there." Mac's eyes lit up with mischievous intent. "Ever do any arm-wrestling?"

"_Colonel, I logged over a hundred hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?" A young Captain Carter had proclaimed over ten years ago to then Colonel O'Neill who watched in amusement._

Sam just blushed at the memory of their first meeting. That remark caused Daniel to gasp slightly. MacGyver just smiled and offered him a tissue.

_Daniel watched in surprise as a box of tissues came through the Stargate. _

Daniel seemed to catch-on and replied, "thanks, ah, send more?"

The reply caused MacGyver to smile even wider as he turned to Teal'c. "Think I can keep these kids safe? With your help?"

"_I can save these people! Help me! Help me."_

"_Many have said that." __Teal'c turns and fires on his own guards, "But you are the first I believe could do it!"_

"Many have said it." Teal'c nodded, "but you are the first I have believed could do it."

Craig was just watching. He didn't understand what was going on and he thought Mac was acting a little weird. He didn't usually start teasing when he first met someone. "I'm going to go get your papers that we prepared for you all and give you a chance to get acquainted."

After Craig, left Daniel approached MacGyver. "Jack?"

"Nope, name's MacGyver. You can call me, Mac."

Daniel ignored him. "Jack?"

Mac just rolled his eyes, "D'Oh."

"Sir!" "Jack" "It is good to see you, O'Neill"

"So, uh, do you have a problem, with letting me guide you to Brazil?"

"No." "Of course not."

"You know, this does feel right," Daniel mused.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"The four of us are about to go on a mission together." Daniel answered, "might be quiet, it might blow-up . . ."

"But it is the four of us," Sam caught on.

"Together," Teal'c approved.

"With lots of trees," Jack added.

Sam giggled.

"What did I say about giggling?" Jack asked with a smile.

"To SG-1: A New Beginning?" Daniel asked.

"A New Beginning," they all chorused.

"Well, then I guess we're off to see the wizard . . . "

With that the four of them walked out of the office and headed on their first of many assignments for the Phoenix Foundation. The four of them together, still helping people, and managing to save the world a few times a year.

_A New Beginning: SG-1 Again _

* * *

Well, this is the first thing I have posted in 2007. I realize it isn't an update for an incomplete story, but I just had to make sure SG:1 ended up together again.

I hope someone enjoyed this little story.   
Thanks,  
Teri  
Posted: October 12, 2007


End file.
